


Monday Morning Bulletins

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: DADT Repeal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: In which DADT is repealed and John kisses Rodney...





	Monday Morning Bulletins

John stood at the entrance to the mess, looking around the filled room. He knew the contents of the latest bulletin from the SGC had filtered through the base. Even if it hadn't been obvious from the snippets of conversation he could hear, the way his XO was grinning at Zelenka, their fingers touching across the table they were sitting at, would have given it away in a heartbeat.

"Sheppard!"

Ronon's call reached him from across the room, and he headed over to the table his team had claimed, sliding into the seat next to Rodney.

Teyla nodded over to where John could hear one of Lorne's team asking Zelenka if this meant he was finally going to make an honest man out of their boss. "It's good that Evan and Radek no longer have to hide, is it not?"

Not that they'd been hiding, exactly. Everyone on Atlantis knew about them, they just didn't tell the SGC.

"Just means that the US has finally decided to join the rest of the modern world," Rodney commented. "It's about time."

"Yeah," John said, surprised when the word didn't stick in his throat. "Yeah, it is."

Rodney looked at him. "Sheppard, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Rodney frowned. "Because you sound like--"

Because he sounded like he was about to do something that he'd been thinking about since the moment he'd heard the words _Think about where we are in the solar system_.

"--and if you're getting ill then you really shouldn't be here. I've got a very delic--"

Rodney's words cut off as John leaned across and kissed him, a quick press of lips against lips before he pulled back, stunned blue meeting him for long seconds and making John think that he'd possibly just made the worst mistake of his life.

"Rodney, I--"

But then it was Rodney's turn to move, Rodney turn to lean closer and press their lips together, teeth nipping at John's lower lip until his mouth opened.

The room was silent when they finally broke apart, Rodney's hand reaching for his as he all but dragged John from his seat, the rest of the room looking at them with a combination of surprise and understanding and with money changing hands on at least one table.

"What?" Rodney said.

"I just don't think they've ever seen you lost for words before," John teased gently, as he tightened his grip on Rodney's hand and led him, unresisting, out of the room.


End file.
